Conventional carts used for oxygen tanks and similar containers use a single-pole body of fixed length extending from the axle. The tank or other container rests against the pole with its edge at the axle and its full width extending outward from the axle itself, increasing the bulk of the tank and cart. In addition, with all of the weight of the tank on generally one side of the axle, the effort required to tip the tank is substantial. The relative instability of the one-pole structure requires a strong, typically metal clamp to hold the tank. The pole is generally attached to the center of the axle midway between the wheels, where maximum bending can occur. The stand portion usually employs a pair of fingers which arch over to touch the ground in front of the wheels. Often, on rough or uneven surfaces one of the fingers may rest in a hole and unbalance the cart.